Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight you two argue S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Clock is ticking S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle7 S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight Sqee! S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy 2x23 Twilight Entry.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Twilight sings.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|They can't have my brand! I have special eyes! Twilight sends quills S3E01.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight still trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight finds the book S3E01.png Spike lifts the book S3E01.png Twilight 'Flash cards!' S3E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Twilight finds flash cards S3E01.png Twilight levitating the flash cards S3E01.png Twilight 'That isn't going to be enough cards' S3E01.png Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png Spike backing away from Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'Just a test!' S3E01.png Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png Twilight mad S3E01.png Twilight at the door S3E01.png Twilight Ready for Her Test S3E1.png Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png Twilight with two bags S3E01.png Twilight 'Sorry!' S3E01.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png Twilight worried S3E01.png Twilight levitating books S3E01.png Twilight sees crystal S3E01.png Crystal being zapped S3E01.png Crystal transforms into Crystal Empire map S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight looking at the map S3E01.png Twilight Looking at Celestia S3E1.png The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png Twilight surrounded by dark crystals S3E01.png Celestia destroys the dark crystals S3E01.png Twilight 'protect an entire empire' S3E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Twilight determined S3E01.png Celestia informing Twilight S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png Twilight worries S3E01.png Twilight walks down the stairs S3E01.png Spike 'A-minus' S3.png Spike 'B-plus' S3.png Twilight stops walking S3E01.png Twilight looking depressed S3E01.png Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3.png Twilight looks up S3E01.png Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png Twilight reciting square root S3.png|Apparently, Twilight has the square root of 546 memorized. Twilight spinning with Spike S3.png Twilight hugs Spike S3E01.png Twilight very sad S3.png|That puppy sad face is so adorable. Twilight looking ahead S3E01.png Twilight Failure Song S03.png|Twilight's mane flowing in the wind. Twilight about to teleport S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 2 S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 3 S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 4 S3E01.png Twilight 'My heart is pure' S3E01.png Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3.png Spike and Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'But no I wasn't' S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't' S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't prepared' S3E01.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3.png Twilight and Spike going to the train station S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Twilight 'we're going to the Crystal Empire' S3E01.png|"The Crystal Empire." Twilight_&_Shining_Armor_hug_S3E1.PNG Snowstorm_S3E1.PNG Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png Twilight looks behind S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Sunshine, sunshine... again.png ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png Twilight whispering to Spike.JPG Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Twilight ready for those progress reports. Flutter costume S3E1.png A library? S3E1.png|A library? Twilight beginning the song S3.png|Twilight telling her friends that Princess Cadance needs their help. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Crystal Fair Song S03.png|Crystal Kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day? Twilight Book Glows Not Horn.png|The book has it all. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png|"It looks amazing!" S3E01 cadencecollapse.jpg S3E01 tornpage.jpg S3E01 covercrystalheart.jpg S3E01 pinkietwilightbrohoof.jpg|Twilight and Pinkie, bro-hoof. S3E01 pinkietwilightbrohoof2.jpg S3E01 pinkietwilightbrohoof3.jpg|Twilight and Pinkie, happy about what they had accomplished. S3E01 shiningarmornocursedhorn.jpg The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance passed out S3E2.png Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png Twilight 'If the crystal ponies find out' S3E2.png Twilight confused S3E2.png Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising frugelhorn S3E2.png Jester Pinkie wants frugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png|Looks like Twilight is agreeing with Rainbow Dash. Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Jester Pinkie creating over frugelhorn S3E2.png Twilight thinking S3E2.png Twilight has an idea S3E2.png Twilight's big smile S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png Twilight 'You can't S3E2.png Twilight 'I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself' S3E2.png Spike promises he won't help Twilight S3E2.png Twilight 'Not a claw Spike' S3E2.png Spike is happy he gets to go with Twilight S3E2.png Twilight I depart S3E2.png|I depart. Twilight galloping S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png Twilight explaining about Sombra to Spike S3E2.png Twilight pressing on S3E2.png|Pressing on. Twilight speeding up S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the doors S3E2.png Twilight question look S3E2.png|Question look. Twilight and Spike heading inside the castle S3E2.png Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight searching under bust S3E2.png Twilight sighing S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png Twilight looking in the empty bookshelf S3E2.png Twilight putting the books back S3E2.png Twilight reminding Spike S3E2.png Twilight trotting past Spike S3E2.png Spike after fake laugh S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight trotting backwards S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Twilight thinking in throne room S3E2.png Twilight soft gasp S3E2.png Flashback Celestia 'Those things are reflected across all of Equestria' S3E2.png Twilight looking at dark crystal S3E2.png Twilight 'Of course!' S3E2.png Spike running into the throne room S3E2.png Spike bumping into Twilight S3E2.png Spike lands on the floor S3E2.png Twilight staring at Spike S3E2.png Spike 'What' S3E2.png Spike 'Did you find it' S3E2.png Twilight 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight happy wink S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the throne S3E2.png Twilight 'It is' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it didn't look like' S3E2.png Twilight adorable you S3E2.png|Adorable Twilight. Twilight beginning to use dark magic S3E2.png Twilight straining S3E2.png Twilight's horn sparking S3E2.png Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png Secret stairway revealed S3E2.png Spike 'Woah' S3E2.png Twilight clapping her hooves S3E2.png Spike 'When did you' S3E2.png Spike 'Learn to do that' S3E2.png Twilight 'That was a little trick Celestia taught me' S3E2.png Twilight illuminates her horn S3E2.png Twilight 'You stay here' S3E2.png Twilight begins trotting down stairway S3E2.png Twilight listening to Spike S3E2.png Twilight 'Not yet' S3E2.png Twilight 'I can't even tell how far down this goes' S3E2.png Twilight lets rock splinter fall S3E2.png Twilight listening out for the thud S3E2.png Twilight puzzled S3E2.png Twilight cleaning her ear S3E2.png Twilight listening out even harder S3E2.png Twilight hears the crystal hit the ground S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle D8 Twilight alarmed S3E2.png Twilight shocked S3E2.png Twilight taking in the bad news S3E2.png Twilight racing down the stairs S3E2.png Twilight cracking step S3E2.png Twilight hitting floor S3E2.png Twilight tumbling down S3E2.png Twilight using magic to stop herself S3E2.png Twilight checks if she has stopped S3E2.png Twilight answering Spike 'Yes' S3E2.png Twilight teleporting S3E2.png Twilight reappearing as normal S3E2.png Twilight takes a quick look around S3E2.png Twilight big smile S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight first time S3E2.png Twilight tries to open door again S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight second time S3E2.png Twilight 'What in the..' S3E2.png Twilight 'Stop' S3E2.png Twilight slamming into wall S3E2.png Twilight 'Moving!' S3E2.png Twilight agitated S3E2.png Door reappears near Twilight S3E2.png Twilight beginning dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight using dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight feeling the wind S3E2.png Twilight 'Spike!' S3E2.png Twilight begins to head through the door S3E2.png Twilight getting closer to door S3E2.png Twilight having walked through the door S3E2.png Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png Twilight looking up at the right S3E2.png Twilight 'I dunno' S3E2.png Twilight 'I opened the door and' S3E2.png Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png S3E02_-_Cruel_Revelation.PNG|Wh... what!? Twilight 'I don't understand!' S3E2.png Celestia looking up S3E2.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png Twilight scared in front of Celestia S3E2.png Twilight ear drop scared S3E2.png Twilight frantic look S3E2.png Twilight beginning to cry S3E2.png Twilight 'You didn't say anything about' S3E2.png Twilight 'If I failed' S3E2.png S3E02_-_Wing_Shove_1.PNG|An attempt at comfort? S3E02_-_Wing_Shove_2.PNG|No. Of course not. Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png Twilight turning to the stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight fearful look at stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png Illusion window S03E02.png|The window in Twilight's illusion, depicting her defeat by King Sombra. S3E02_-_Sombra's_Victory.PNG Twilight_hypnotised_eyes S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike shouting S3E2.png Twilight snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png Twilight realizing reality S3E2.png Spike 'Down here for such a long time' S3E2.png Spike panicking S3E2.png Spike 'So I got worried' S3E2.png Twilight facehoof S3E2.png Spike 'Just staring at that wall' S3E2.png Twilight anxious S3E2.png Spike approaching door S3E2.png Spike 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight closing door S3E2.png Twilight 'King Sombra's dark magic' S3E2.png Twilight 'A doorway which leads to your worst fear' S3E2.png S3E02_-_It's_Alight.PNG S3E02_-_Always_be_Together.PNG Twilight 'And I'm not gonna fail my test' S3E2.png Twilight using normal magic on door S3E2.png Twilight happily going through the door S3E2.png Twilight looking around after going through second time door S3E2.png Twilight 'Stairs' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike looking up at the tower S3E2.png Twilight 'Maybe you should come with me this time' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike confidently going up the stairs S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightstairssweat.png|Stairs, the one thing I was not prepared for Spike 'Why not a staircase, that goes on forever' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttongue.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedownhead.png Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png Twilight 'Hold on to me' S3E2.png Twilight putting tired Spike on her back S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttongue2.png Spike 'Uh' S3E2.png Twilight beginning to levitate S3E2.png Twilight exhibiting powerful spell S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide2.png|Ooh! This must be what being Pinkie Pie feels like! Twilight 'I actually studied gravity spells' S3E2.png Twilight 'Turns out' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide3.png S3E02 - Twilightenterthetop.png S3E02 - Twilightmidairsmile.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart.png S3E02 - Twilighthearteyes.png S3E02 - Twilightactivatetrap.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart2.png Twilight 'Where's the crystal' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped.png Twilight 'You can move just not towards me' S3E2.png Twilight trying to teleport out S3E2.png Twilight put back in trap by dark magic S3E2.png Twilight 'What can I have been so foolish' S3E2.png Twilight 'I was just so eager to get it' S3E2.png Twilight 'And when I saw what was going on outside I' S3E2.png Twilight hearing spike outside the trap S3E2.png Spike 'If you don't, you fail Celestia's test!' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped2.png|Anyone else reminded of the 3rd Pokemon movie? S3E02 - Twilighttrapped3.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra S3E2.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra 2 S3E2.png Twilight 'They may not be enough time to find a way to escape' S3E2.png Twilight realizes something S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped4.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped5.png Twilight Sparkle happy over Spike S3E2.png Twilight relieved S3E2.png|Relieved. Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png Twilight miserable S3E2.png Twilight 'Wasn't me who saved you in the end' S3E2.png Twilight 'It was Spike' S3E2.png Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Celestia 'You weren't willing' S3E2.png Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice' S3E2.png Twilight slight blush S3E2.png Twilight 'Does this mean' S3E2.png Spike stained glass window S3E2.png Door hitting Spike S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Twilight excited S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug S3E2.png Twilight wide eyes S3E2.png|Those wide eyes. Twilight clear blush S3E2.png Rarity 'All those doubts' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Twilight Staring Down an Apple S3E3.png Twilight Failed Her Spell S3E3.png Twilight 'Phew' S3E3.png Twilight 'This spell's a toughie' S3E3.png Twilight 'But I feel lucky this time' S3E3.png Twilight 'One...' S3E3.png Twilight 'Two...' S3E3.png Pinkie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight Pushing Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight annoyed over Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png Orangebird flies by S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait...' S3E3.png Pinkie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Twilight 'One..' 2 S3E3.png Twilight 'Two..' 2 S3E3.png Pinkie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Twilight isn't amused S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike approaching Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Are you doing now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Oh Pinkie' S3E3.png Twilight 'The only way' S3E3.png Twilight 'If there's more of you to go around' S3E3.png Twilight sat on the floor by the table S3E3.png Pinkie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png Pinkie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Twilight calls for Pinkie to come back S3E3.png Twilight 'I'm familiar with loads of legends' S3E3.png Twilight 'And I have never heard of' S3E3.png Spike 'Does this mean practice is over' S3E3.png Twilight 'Of course not' S3E3.png Twilight 'Back to work' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book 2 S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Twilight 'Here it is' S3E03.png Twilight 'If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Twilight worried S3E03.png|Twilight,scared she might send the "real Pinkie" back. Twilight 'Excuse me' S3E03.png Pinkie clone mimicking Twilight S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 2 S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping in the background S3E03.png Spike pointing S3E03.png Spike walking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'Of course she's gonna say' S3E03.png Twilight raises her hoof S3E03.png Pinkie walking away S3E03.png Twilight 'how're we gonna do this' S3E03.png Twilight and Spike walking away S3E03.png Pinkie telling her idea to Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight and Spike hearing Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'That's not a bad idea' S3E03.png Twilight with Spike walking in the woodland S3E03.png Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png The main 6 with animals S03E03.png Twilight 'You guys, we're gonna fix this' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png S03E03 Twilight Welcome Pinkies, Welcome.png Twilight pauses S3E03.png Twilight is not amused S3E03.png S03E03 Twilight sit down.png Twilight talking to the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Twilight 'just the opposite' S3E03.png Twilight 'Have her come sit with the others' S3E03.png Twilight informing Pinkie clones that they will be taking a test S3E03.png Twilight 'about as simple as they come' S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Twilight 'The test will be watching paint dry' S3E03.png|Paint dry, how amusing. Twilight 'On your mark' S3E03.png|"On your mark!" Twilight 'Get set' S3E03.png|"Get set!" Twilight go! S3E3.png|"GO!" Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Smoking horn. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Twilight is just watching. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|Happy! Twilight 'Pinkie, you can look away now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I passed' S3E3.png Twilight 'You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png|Twilight, using her magic to shut the door on a sleeping Pinkie. One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Twilight is busy looking at something else. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Spike! Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|That carefree smile. Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Watching the parade. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Are they okay? Magic Duel Rainbow Dash and Twilight 'Come quick! It's an emergency!' s3e5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Trixie Zecora Twilight.jpg Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png Other Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Destiny.png Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle, also known as Twilight. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her sattle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swird the Bearded Halloween costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based off of. Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Mlpfim-character-twilight-sparkle 252x252.png|Twilight's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat TwilightSparkle 256x133.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Determination FMA.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Category:Character gallery pages